


Donut kiss

by Bussy



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Crack, Food Kink, Humor, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-11-02 01:10:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20570789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bussy/pseuds/Bussy
Summary: The tallests have a late night snack together.





	Donut kiss

**Author's Note:**

> It is exactly what you think it is.

Sometimes the two tallest slept in their separate areas of the ship but other times they snuck to see each other. They were both pretty sure everyone knew or thought they were together. But this time Purple was late. Red was growing impatient so he walked down the hall corridors and he saw Purple in the kitchen / food storage area. Purple had his mouth full of donuts. Purple spoke muffledly, "I was getting a snack." 

Red looked at an imaginary camera, "I'm the snack." 

Purple kept eating the donuts before Red took his hand and stopped. "Ohhh!!!! Oh? Ohhh!" Purple said finally getting it. 

Irken tongue out Red slipped it through the donut hole and kissed Purple the frosting of the donut smearing their faces. 

They were tongue kissing now interlocked by the donut like some sort of cock ring. 

A light turns on. 

It is the ship baker. 

"Uhm. My tallests?" 

Purple and Red are both stunned when the donut is stuck between them. 

"Uh. Okay. I'm just going to leave the area now and place this snack pack here and...." He ran so fast. 

The donut split in half from saliva breaking them apart finally. 

"You think he saw us?" Purple asked. 

Red whapped him with a bag on the counter nearby "no fucking twink." 

"Oh! Good!" 

Red sighed "god I hope this doesn't become a scandal."


End file.
